Gangsta, Gangsta
by YamiYumi
Summary: Rated PG-13 for later chapters! Tommy decides to follow the wrong crowd, and starts drifting away from the others. Will he be able to figure out who his real friends are in time before it's too late? Or will his new friends get him into deep trouble? TK
1. Tommy's Tough Side

Okay guys! This is my first Rugrats fic ever, so please go easy on me! All comments and suggestions are welcome, and flames will be used for my marshmallows o.0. So...here we go! Please R/R! By the way, the Rugrats in this story are about 15-16-17 years old...I ranged it that way because of Angelica, Susie, and Chuckie. Have fun reading!  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Rugrats gang sat at a table in the Java Lava, all drinking a nice cold smoothie that Chuckie had just made a few minutes before. There was no talk, just a lot of slurping and burping sounds that irritated the other customers.  
  
"So...what are we going to do today?" Kimi broke the 'silence' after finishing her smoothie. They all stopped quick enough to look at her, then continue slurping through their straws. Then Phil stopped short. "Oh...oh oh oh...brain freeze!" He screamed as he held his head tightly, stomping his feet on the tiled floor. Everyone took their straw out of their mouths and started laughing. "What brain are you referring to exactly?" Lil managed to choke out while trying to swallow the last bit of her drink. He let go of his head and looked at Lil.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Lillian." He said in a mocking tone of her sarcasm. She hit him over the head with her cup and shook her head. He grumbled something to himself and looked out of the window that was nearest to them.  
  
When the laughing finally ceased, it became somewhat quiet again, except that all of the other customers left because of the obnoxious kids in the corner. "This is a very boring Monday afternoon." Tommy said, placing both hands under his chin and sighing. They all mimicked him and sat in complete silence. "Kimi! Could you watch the counter for us dear? Chaz fainted again!" Betty called from the back room. Once again a laugh was emitted. "Sure thing Betty!" She replied back, heading towards the counter. They watched her walk off, then looked back to the table.  
  
"If only we had something to do!" Phil said frustrated, slamming his fist on the table. Tommy caught two cups that were about to topple over. "Relax Phil. We'll find something...you guys haven't seen Dil have you?" he asked the others. They all shrugged their shoulders and looked around. He sighed and glanced out of the big window beside him, watching the cars go by.  
  
Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of guys chasing a kid with orange hair from a distance. "That kid looks like Dil...I feel sorry for being chased by those guys." Phil said with relief in his voice. Tommy rolled his eyes and looked closer. His eyes widened. "THAT IS DIL!" He screamed, and with that, he ran out of the Java Lava, across the street, and ran into the alleyway he saw the guys run through. 'This can't be good.' He thought to himself as he momentarily watched the sight of his brother getting cornered in a dead end alleyway.  
  
"Give it to me, you little imp!" The tallest of the group demanded, making Dil shake like mad. "I...I don't...have anything." He said in a tiny voice. The group closed in tighter. "We know you have some, now give it!" One of the others butted in. He was kinda tall and somewhat muscular. You couldn't tell from where Tommy was standing. Then the tallest, from what looked to be as the leader, raised his fist high in the air.  
  
Tommy, having the instinct to protect his sibling, pushed through and stood in front of Dil, his arms spread out wide. The tall kid stopped short and stared at him like he was some retarded idiot. "Get out of the way." He said lowly, his fists tightening. Tommy glared back at him, his eyes narrowed. "You want my brother? You have to go through me first." He said coldly, the kid shocked by his defense. He regained his composure and smiled wryly. "Fine...I will." He held his fist high and struck, missing Tommy by and inch. He had ducked under the punch, and kicked the kid between the legs, making him crumple over in pain. He climbed on top of him and punched him in the face a good 4 or 5 times, then stood up, breathing hard. "You want more?" He asked. Every guy...even the leader, all shook their heads and ran as fast as they could.  
  
Tommy chuckled slightly and helped pick his brother up off of the ground. "You okay D?" He asked worriedly. He nodded. "Yeah...but...you kicked those guys arses!" He said with amazement and awe. Tommy waved it off. "It was nothing, really. Anything for my little bro." They did their little fist punching routine and they walked out of the alley, across the street, back into the Java Lava.  
  
When he sat back down at the table, he noticed that everyone was staring. "....What?" He asked. Their mouths were open, and they couldn't utter a word. "Guys, come on. I was protecting my brother." He said, trying to show them it was really no big deal. "But...that is the toughest gang in school! You ran them OFF!" Phil said, still in complete shock. Kimi ran over, curious as to what happened. She had been in the back room helping Betty.  
  
"What happened?" She asked with worry hinted in her voice. They all pointed to Tommy, who looked down. "T over here just kicked the toughest gang in school's arses!" Chuckie said, who was just passing by the window when he saw the one-sided brawl. Kimi's eyes widened. It was hard to believe that Tommy Pickles just beat up a gang member, and a very well- known gang member at that. This would obviously be around the school the next day. Tommy turned red, and in order to ignore it, he turned to his little brother.  
  
"What DID that guy want from you anyway?" He asked him. Dil looked out the window to where he was in the corner of the alleyway. "He wanted my lunch money and my hat, and I said no, so he got mad and started chasing me, threatening to kill me." They all gasped. "I guess it's a good thing Tommy was there, huh?" Lil said. They all nodded, and so did Dil.  
  
It was soon 8:00 at night, and they all headed home. "I'll see you later guys!" Dil and Tommy waved to Phil and Lil and Chuckie and Kimi. "Bye!" Phil and Lil yelled as they entered the house and shut the door behind them. Dil ran in backwards, Tommy walking up the driveway slowly, rethinking about what happened that day. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Kimi walk up to him.  
  
"Tommy?" She asked quietly, making him jump slightly. "Hey Kimi. I thought you went home?" He looked into her eyes. Something inside of him stirred, and he just couldn't think of what it was. She smiled slightly, then frowned. "I was just making sure you are okay...I mean, you looked like you were in another world." She said, shuffling her feet. They both stopped walking and he turned directly towards her. "I'm find Kimi. Don't worry." He reassured his friend. She smiled again, then looked out across the street. "Do you think they'll come back and try to take you out?" She asked with fear in her eyes as she looked back at him. He shivered. "Hopefully they won't, and we'll all be okay." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, then let go and headed up the walkway to the door. "Bye Tommy. See ya tomorrow at school." She waved and walked back to her house, the vision of Tommy's eyes still clear as day in her mind.  
  
Tommy walked in the house and threw his bookbag against the corner of the room, then headed for the couch to rest. He jumped and landed perfectly in a good position and turned on the TV. Then Dil came in with Stu and Didi. "Tommy, what happened this afternoon?" Didi asked with concern. Tommy turned off the TV and turned around to face his parents. "We went to the Java Lava and..." "No...I mean the fight." His dad interrupted him. His breath caught in his throat. 'I can't believe Dil told them.' He smiled. "Oh that! Well you see, they were about to hurt Dil, so I got defensive and punched him a few good times and kicked him between the legs, and ran the whole group away." He said, scared of what his parents were going to do to him. "I see. Well, let's just hope you don't get involved with that stuff. No more fighting, unless it is to defend yourself or a friend or your brother." Stu said warningly. They both walked away, and Tommy slid back into the comfort of the couch with a heavy sigh of relief.  
  
Soon, Tommy fell asleep, and morning came quicker than expected. "Hurry up Tommy! Or you're going to be late for school!" Didi yelled from the kitchen. "Whoa!" He was in such a dead sleep he scared himself and fell off of the couch. He gently rubbed his head and stood up, stretching every inch of his body to loosen up from being curled up on the couch. He quickly changed his clothes, brushed his teeth, gelled his hair, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door to the school bus, Dil not too far behind him.  
  
"Hurry up kids!" The bus driver yelled as they piled on. Tommy climbed on and saw his friends waving to him. He smiled and made his way to the back, sitting beside Chuckie. "Hey guys!" Tommy said. The other smiled as they watched Dil sit across from them in a sit all to himself. The bus ride was oddly quiet on the way to school, and when they got off it was quiet. Then...they saw a group of guys heading strait for them. Tommy gasped. "Guys...let me handle this." He said, putting a arm in front of his friends who were about to walk over. They nodded and Tommy stepped forward.  
  
**********************************  
  
To be continued....  
  
How does you like my cliffie? Good, no? Well, that's it for the first chapter! There will be more to come...consider the beautiful 'To be continued' above. Please Review, and remember anything is welcome, and flames will be used to roast my lovely, delicious marshmallows! Get ready for the next chapter! Until then, TTFN! Ta ta for now! 


	2. Welcome to the Group

Thanks so much for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! ^^ I do not own any of the Rugrats characters, so there...::nods:: Anyway, on with the chapter! Please R/R!  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R because of later chapters: sexual, drugs....you get the pictcha.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Rugrats, just the story...so you can't sue me! Na na na na na! =P **********************************  
  
Tommy stepped forward...he wasn't too sure of what he was doing, but he felt deep down inside of him that it was the right thing. He gave them a menacing face, and walked right up to them, staring them down. They too, got closer and stared at Tommy. The rest of the Rugrats gang stood behind him, covering their mouths, or like Chuckie, were turning around and covering their head and ears.  
  
The tallest one walked up to Tommy, making him shiver. "I can't believe you had the gall to do what you did yesterday." He said flatly, his arms tensing at the word 'gall'. Tommy swallowed hard. He was now gonna get what was coming to him...he closed his eyes, waiting for the punch to come, but it didn't. "Huh?" He muttered as he opened his eyes again to find a hand in front of him. The leader smirked. "Well done T-Bone." He said, his hand still there.  
  
A sigh was heard all around, even Tommy sighed heavily. He shook his hand strongly. "Um...thanks...I guess." He said unsuredly, looking down at the ground as he let go of the leaders hand. Then he felt a push on his back. He turned slightly and saw Phil giving him a two-thumbs up. He smiled slightly and looked back at the gang.  
  
"I'm Andy, everyone calls me 'The Disposal'. And this here is Leo, and there's Jon, and then there's B.J., and last but not least...you, T- Bone." Tommy's eyes shot wide open. "M...Me?" He managed to stutter quietly. Andy nodded, and the rest followed. He couldn't believe it. 'Me...a..a gangster?' He thought to himself, his eyes shifting to his shoes below him. Dil tugged on his shirt gently.  
  
"T...you know these guys are bad news. Don't follow them." He muttered into Tommy's ear. He turned to see his friends staring at him with disbelief. "Don't Tommy..." Kimi begged him. He looked right into her eyes, and could sense the fear deep inside of her. Clouds started to billow above them, and the rain started to pour, causing a stirring among the students as they hustled to get inside.  
  
Tommy bit his lower lip. He didn't know what to do now....he wanted to be cool, but he didn't want to get caught up in the wrong crowd. He watched as the whole Rugrats gang ran inside, all but Kimi. "Kimi..." He started, but was cut off by her. "Tommy, you do what you want to. None of us can stop you. Just ask yourself, 'Are these my real friends? Have they always been there for me? Will they have an influence on me?'" She finished with that, and she walked up the steps into the school, the only people outside was him and the gang.  
  
"So...what's it gonna be, Pickles?" Andy asked, crossing his arms. Tommy closed his eyes, then opened them slowly. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I'll join you." The group smiled and high-fived him. "Welcome to the gang T-Bone." Andy said, slapping him on the back and leading him into the school.  
  
'This is great! A new set of friends...' He trailed off when he saw a group of girls walk up the guys, and his mouth dropped. They were the hottest girls in school, and they were right here, talking to them and winking at him...HIM. He could feel the heat rising in his face as one girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked up to him.  
  
"You're new, aren't you?" She asked, making a finger gesture, pointing at him. He smiled and nodded, and then he felt a strong arm go around his shoulders. "This here is T-Bone Brit. T-Bone, this is Brittany." She smiled and made a small little wave, and all he could mutter was a measly "Hi." Andy finally led them to the lockers, and they grabbed their stuff and left, leaving Tommy by himself at his locker.  
  
He could feel someone else's presence after they had left, and he turned his head to see Chuckie and Kimi. "What are you doin' T!?" He yelled at his best friend. Tommy cringed. He had never seen Chuckie this freaked before...well, he has, but he could tell in his eyes he was purely afraid. Kimi stepped forward and looked him directly in the eyes. "Tommy...what were you thinking? They are a gang. Gangs usually mean bad news...I mean, what do you usually think of when you hear the word gang?" She asked, Chuckie answering the question for her. "Killing, sex, graffiti, cussing..." He stopped after a few seconds when he noticed Kimi looking at him with a raised eye brow. "Sorry." He murmured.  
  
Kimi looked back to Tommy, and just stared at him. She didn't say a word, he didn't say a word. It was a moment of uneasy silence until...RIIIING! "There's the bell! Better get to class!" Tommy said quickly as he shoved his bookbag higher on his back and briskly walked to his first period class. The two watched after him as he made his way down the hall, almost as if he was walking down the hall of no return...  
  
Tommy, on the other hand, was thoroughly happy with being in another group other than the one he'd grown up with. New faces, new activities...and new girls. As he was thinking to himself, he remembered how Kimi looked before he walked away...she was silent...he didn't like silence. When he walked into class, he sat down and sighed sadly. This was going to be a long day........  
  
When school had ended, and the kids piled out of the front doors like a bunch of ants, Tommy was one of the last to exit. He was in deep thought, looking at the highs and lows of new friends...gangsters at that. He walked into the road and didn't notice a car coming, until it screeched and stopped about two inches from Tommy, scaring him to death. It was Andy. "Hey T-Bone! Let's go! We're going to go somewhere." He said, the rest of the gang in the car with the girls giggling in the back seat. He bit his lip...he bit it so hard it started bleeding. He looked over to his other friends who were staring at him blankly. He sighed.... "Okay. Let's go." He said reluctantly as he got in the back seat and they drove away in the red mustang convertible......the other Rugrats watched the car drive away, almost as he were to never return to their lives........  
  
**************************************  
  
Well, that's it for the second chapter! Sorry for my cliffhangers, but ya know, it's just so fun to make people mad...*grinz evilly* Hope you liked it! Please review! Flames WILL BE USED FOR MY MARSHMALLOWS! 


End file.
